The Moon Orchid
by Stegron24
Summary: Scott catches a rare disease that attacks werewolf's that will end his life, but then they discover that there is a cure It comes from a flower that gross only in the forests of Mt.Olympus Stiles feels like it's his chance to save his best friend thats always there for him Derek was the last person he expected go with but he soon finds that fear is not the only feeling there
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Moon Orchid

Full Summery - Scott has caught a rare disease that can be fatale to werewolf's. They've discovered that the only cure comes from an rare flower called The Moon Orchid which only grows on Mt. Olympus. Stiles would do anything for his best friend so he feels it is his responsibility to get the flower for Scott. Derek was the last person he expected to take this journey with, but he soon finds that the feelings he had towards Derek are a lot more than fear.

Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or anything from it, this is just made up for the fans to enjoy!

.

.  
Chapter 1

It was a nice evening in Beacon Hills and the boys had just finish lacrosse practice and were heading back to the locker room; when suddenly Stiles tried to sneak up and jump on Scott's back but with his senses he knew stiles was coming. So right at the last-minute he maneuvered out-of-the-way. Stiles fell to the ground and Scott had an ample smirk on face trying not to laugh.

"Hey dude so what are we doing today or are you and Alyson gonna have a special night?" said Stiles to Scott.

"Not sure and we did that yesterday, now get up and let's go!"

They made their way to the locker room to change and headed to Stiles car

"So where are we going finally?" Stiles said with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're going to the woods I need to find Derek, there's something I need to speak with him about"

Stiles pulled out of the driveway and they headed towards the woods in the direction of Derek's house. Scott had somewhat of a worried look in his face.

"What is it? There's something you're not telling me." Scott looked at Stiles with smirk and let out a long sigh

"I might as well let you know,"

"come on dude spill it out" Stiles interrupted.

"I think there is something wrong with me I'm not sure what but it started a couple of days ago."

Stiles looked at him with a raised brow and confused look.

"Well my transformations are painful and getting worse, I get these intense chest pains, my vision somewhat blurs, and stomach cramps."

Stiles was speechless he didn't know what to say, but then it hit him like a light bulb that just switched on over his head

"dude what about the beastiary? Do you think it might say something about this? We should ask Lydia to read it again."

"You're right"

Scott said he immediately texted Alyson,

she replied "OK gotcha I'll let you know if we find anything...Love you."

Stiles pulled up to the road that led to Derek's house and Scott told him to stop, He knew Derek was hiding somewhere. They got out of the car and Scott yelled out

"Derek come out I need to talk to you."

Stiles was near the front of the car and heard the bushes behind him move, he quickly turned around and there he was.

"Derek!" Stiles said with an intimidated voice,

Derek just glared into his eyes and Stiles did the same. After their brief 3-4 second stare down Derek looked at scott and said "what is it?"

Scott told Derek what he had told Stiles and to their surprise Derek was clueless about what was happening to Scott.

"wait did you check the beastiary?"

"uh yeah!" Stiles blurted out and Derek quickly turn his attention to him, Stiles looked towards Scott for a moment then looked back and Derek was still staring.

"Like what you see Mr. big bad wolf" Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek's eye's quickly changed from green to red and Stiles looked at Scott again but this time with a face that screamed help! Derek turned to Scott

"when you guys find out what it is give me a call, I have to go" he turn and disappeared into the bushes.

"Come on Stiles let's get out of here"

they got into the car and headed back to town.

"want to get something to eat I'm starved?"

"No I'm not really that hungry I just want to go home" They pull up to Scott's house, he was getting out of the car when Stiles grabs him by the shoulder with concern on his face.

"you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be alright, if anything happens I got you on speed dial."

He got out they said their goodbyes and Stiles headed home. When he got home he went straight to the kitchen and made himself a snack,

"hmm dad wont be home for a couple more hours and I told him to bring takeout so I'll grub on some chips for now."

He watched television for a bit but then decided to go to his room. After a while of trying to research on the web about what's happening to Scott he had no luck, so he decided to take a nap until dad got home with the food.

"Stiles...Stiles...Hey Wake Up!"

"huh? what? oh hey dad you're home"

"I've been home for like two hours I was calling you but I figured you were asleep, foods on the table"

"thanks dad hey what time is it?" he asked with a slight worry.

"It's almost 9:30 why you got somewhere to go?"

"Not really" he got up out of bed with a quickness and ran down stairs to eat, Mr. Stilinski noticed Stiles phone was blinking.

He headed down towards the living room and yelled out

"hey son I think you might have a message on your phone"

then Stiles yelled with a mouth full "okay dad thanks I'll check it later."

Stiles devoured his food and then went to sit on the couch and watch tv with his father.

"So how was school today son?"

"It was fine learned some math and some science."

"How was practice?"

"same as always, How was work dad?"

"Long day lots of paper work, and I got one DUI so not much action."

After a while he went up stairs to his room and got on his computer.

(sniff* sniff*) "hmm maybe It's time for a shower"

he got up and undressed and went over to his drawers to get some clean clothes to lay out for after he showered. Suddenly he heard a sound at his window, and there was Derek.

"(gasp!) what the hell!?"

Stiles froze in fear but quickly realized he was naked since Derek looked away not before giving him a complete chin check. Stiles ran and grab his towel to wrap around and went over to open the window.

"What are you doing here Derek? and why are you peeping at me? huh so you did like what you saw!" Derek eyes where burning red with a real mean mug on his face

"Sorry! I didn't mean it" Stiles slowly backed away. Derek's eyes slowly changed back "c'mon don't be such a sour wolf it was a joke."

"just shut up and listen! Scott is in trouble!"

"What! what happened?"

"I don't know I found him in the woods on the floor he's been having seizures every ten to fifteen minutes"

"we got to take him to Deaton I'll meet you outside." Stiles got dressed in a rush and scurried out so Mr. Stilinski wouldn't hear.

(whispering) "Derek!...Derek!"

"over here hurry up let's go get in" Stiles ran over and got into Derek's car.

"Scott can you hear me, Scott!"

"He's been like that for a while i think he's extremely disoriented, be careful he might hurt you wrap the other safety belt around him and get away from him"

Stiles reached into Scott's pocket for his phone before Derek pulled him tot he front seat.

"what are you doing?"

"I need to call Alyson and I forgot my phone... Hello Alyson!"

"Stiles where the hell have you guys been I called you and Scott and no answer! Lydia has translated what we need, where is Scott? Is he ok?"

"Okay great listen you guys need to meet us at Deaton's somethings happened to Scott"

"omg is he ok?"

"we're not sure you need to hurry"

"okay we're on our way!"

Derek's car pulled up to the vet's office when they heard a loud roar and a howl, they turned around and Scott had changed. Scott was raged and foaming at the mouth he looked like a rabid dog, Stiles was wide-eyed petrified he'd never seen scott like this. Derek grabbed Stiles from arm and with a strong pull yanked Stiles over and out the car from his side

"run! go get Deaton now!"

Scott broke free from the safety belts and lunged at Derek, they both collapsed from the car Scott jumped off, of Derek and ran towards Stiles. Derek swiftly followed, Stiles had reached the door when he turn and saw Scott midair claws aiming right at him. Stiles jumped out-of-the-way and ran behind Derek Scott roared at Derek with rage ready to attack at any moment. Stiles terrifyingly peaked around Derek holding Derek's jacket in one hand and squeezing him arm in the other.

"Scott! it's me Stiles why are you trying to eat me!?"

Scott just roared and howled with an intense evil look in his eye.

"Don't worry I wont let him hurt you!"

Stiles glanced over at Derek and their eyes meet Derek had a smirk on him and stiles let out what seemed like a small barely noticeable smile. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes changed from green to a bright red.

"stay back and when you get the chance run inside and get Deaton"

Derek stepped towards Scott but Stiles grabbed and tugged his arm

"Derek don't hurt him please"

"I wont...tell Deaton we have sedate I will hold him down as long as I can"

Stiles was slowly making his way towards the door when Scott pounced at Stiles and Derek intercepted they crashed down and Scott swung, Derek dodged and swung back striking Scott in the chin.

Stiles ran towards the door and looked back at the two wolf's going at it "be careful Derek" he said softly and ran inside to look for Deaton.

Scott used the momentum from the strike to swing around and sweep Derek off his feet, Derek fell to the ground as Scott pounced over to deliver another blow but Derek Grabbed his leg and kicked his leg up striking his chest. Scott fell to the ground out of breath and in pain Derek secede the moment and jump on and pined scott down

"got you...come on Stiles hurry"

Scott was becoming more unstable and enraged his eyes were a color Derek had never seen before; a bright orange glow. Just then Alyson and Lydia pulled up with Jackson

"Scott!" Alyson screamed

"It's about damn time! Jackson Help me hold him down!"

Jackson rushed to Scott's side and held him pined with Derek

"We need to calm him down" Jackson said.

Alyson stunned and in tears at the site of Scott, moved closer and closer

"Scott! it's Alyson Scott calm down we are your friends"

Lydia came up behind Alyson

"be careful he looks like a wild beats don't get to close"

"He wont hurt me I know he wont"

Alyson cried out as she kneeled down and got closer to Scott.

"we're coming!" Stiles yelled from a distance "hold him down!"

Deaton had the syringe ready to pierce Scott's skin

"STOP! wait! look!" Alyson screamed she had locked eyes with Scott who had calmed, his eyes reverted back to their original yellow

"Scott! are you there?"

"Alyson!?"

"yes it's me."

His chest pumped out and he let out a painful cry his body began to tremble and eyes rolled to the back of his head

"Scott!" Alyson cried out

"let him go he's having a seizure, when he stops bring him inside. We need to restrain him just to be safe."

Alyson and Lydia were horrified and in tears at the site of Scott. He stopped after a few minutes

"c'mon Jackson let's get him inside, Stiles make sure these two are okay"

they took Scott inside and laid him on the table Deaton had set up for him

"Derek strap his feet, and Jackson hand me that stethoscope I need to check him."

Stiles got the girls to calm down and they came inside

"so how's he doing doc? No more wild try to eat Stiles Scott or what?"

"For now he's okay he's resting but who knows when he wakes up. "great so now what?"

Stiles looked at Lydia "oh here's the page you guys asked to get translated, you guys ready to hear this?"

Derek looked at Alyson and Lydia with eagerness "It's not good news is it?"

Alyson was trying to hold back the tears but she could not "no it's not" her face engulfed by sadness "Lydia please..."

"sure don't worry. It's called Interfector Versipilles rabia which translates from latin to Killer Werewolf Rage. It's a rare disease that werewolf's can catch but how? it does not say. I matched the symptoms Scott had to the disease and it gets much worse. The symptoms are to trigger the victim into transforming and we all saw what happens when he does."

"Alright so we never let Scott transform sounds like a plan."

"Didn't you hear what I said Stiles the symptoms are what trigger him to transform. and its much worse when he is in wolf form the rage causes his heart rate to increase at a massive rate. We were lucky Alyson calmed him because any longer and his accelerated heart would have caused his lungs to fail, no oxygen to his body and brain we would have lost him."

"He seemed so much stronger when I was trying to hold him down and I barely kept up with him I was lucky to catch him and pin him down."

"It's only natural that with his heart beating faster more Oxygen the stronger and faster he would be, but when the heart reaches its peak and goes beyond, the rest of the body can't keep up."

"So is there a cure or...you know?"

"Yes there is it's a plant called The Moon Orchid."

"Alright let's go pick that sucker and have Scott good to go in no time."

"There's just one problem."

"Great what now?"

"It's over five thousand miles away."

Stiles, Derek, and Deaton looked a Lydia with a wide-eyed surprised look.

"Where does it grow?" Derek asked

"In Greece in the forests' of Mt. Olympus."

The whole group let out a depressing sigh

"I'm going who's going with me?"

"Alyson you can't go"

"Derek who are you to tell me what to do!?"

"He's right you can't you are the only thing that can stop Scott if blows a gasket again...I'll go"

Derek swiftly looked at Stiles with concern all over his face. "I have to he's my best friend and he's always there for me, for us it's time for me to be there for him I'm going."

"But Stiles I can't just sit here doing nothing I have to-"

Jackson interrupted in loud tone

"No Alyson thing don't be so stupid if you go who's going to calm him huh? what about if the tranquilizers don't work then what's gonna happen? He's going to die that's what!"

"Ugh harsh c'mon Jackson"

He turned to Lydia "well it's the truth!"

"So it's settled Stilinski it's up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey..Hey Stiles!?"

"Uh yeah!...what's up?"

"Are you okay been in space for a little while there"

"I'm uh you know thinking about uh who's gonna go with me? you know"

"uh"

"Cause of course you can't go for you know obvious reasons, Scott could...you know. (throat cleared) Derek!?" His green eyes quickly made their way to Stiles brown ones. "He's not gonna wanna go? Would he?" He Shrugged and said "Definitely no! Jackson!? Yeah No! Lydia!? Yeah right. Looks like it's just a ticket for one."

Allison had a sad grin on her face "Don't worry I'm sure someone will."

"Hey Allison let's go get Scott, Lydia's already in the car"

Stiles had a surprised look in his face "you guys are taking Scott home?"

"No we're talking him to my house if he want's to go home I'll go with him."

"Oh okay do you need and help for tonight?"

"No I think I can handle it, before you leave tomorrow can you drop by my house?"

"Yeah I wanna see Scott before I leave anyways so yeah alright see ya tomorrow."

Stiles looked around the room after saying good-bye to Allison only to see Deaton. "Hey where did Derek go?"

"He was the first one to slip out, well! I got get back to cleaning before I lock up good luck Stiles and be careful I really hope one of them steps up to go with you. You're gonna need all the help you can get"

"Thanks for the confidence boost!"

"I mean it...alright you gotta go I gotta get back to work"

"All right later Deaton and don't worry I'll be okay"

Stiles head out side just in time to catch Jackson driving out. he had a sour look on his face thinking "Great now I have to walk" he started walking and looked to his left. there was a black car parked in one of the spots with Lights off Stiles looked and said "oh great". It was Derek he switched on the lights and drove up to Stiles "get in"

"uhh" (sigh)

"Get In!"

"Okay okay I'm going"

Derek drove off they went down a couple of street and got caught at a red light. Stiles had a nervous look on him, Derek just took peaks from the corner of his eye's. Stiles looked over at Derek catching ever look and he chuckled Derek looked at him and they locked eyes. Stiles looked down then back at Derek But just stared on. When Stiles would look way he would crack a smiles. The light changed and Derek drove on, Stiles saw now staring more like admiring Derek's face. He caught himself and looked straight but couldn't resist. Another red light and Derek glanced over as he came to a stop. They made eye contact again and Derek opened his mouth to speak but he paused, he looked straight ahead

"Have you even check for flights yet?"

"ohh no I didn't even bring my phone okay"

"well make sure you're ready by five"

"What! that's early! wait it's gotta be earlier cause I want to go by and see Scott before I leave and Allison said to go by."

Derek looked out the corner of his eyes with their red glow. "Are you kidding me."

"Derek c'mon it's on the way"

They pulled up to Stiles neighborhood and Derek slowed down, once they arrived at his house Stiles opened the door turn to get out and looked back at Derek.

"hey please get me a decent airline"

Derek gave his an angered look and then gave a faint smile on that Stiles definitely caught. he got out the car and walked away with a smirk on him and didn't look back. He opened his front Door and looks back at Derek, Derek slowly starts to drive off and turned the corner. Stiles walked in and quietly went up to his room his dad had passed out in the couch. walking into his room he looks for his back pack empties out the books, folders, and other school supply. He then packs it with sock underwear's and a couple of sweaters, then he looks for a hiking bag and put some hiking clothes and shoes in it. He had almost forgot his sleeping bag so he headed downstairs to check for it in the garage, It took him a while but he found it and rolled it up nice and tight then hooked it to the top of his bag.

"hmm maybe nows a good time for that shower"

He undressed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, he comes back to his room drying himself with the towel then grabs a t-shirt and throws the towel on the chair, puts on the shirt and looks for a fresh pair of underwear.

"hmm the clean ones are all packed...oh well"

He jumps into bed with just a shirt he sets his alarm to four-thirty and throws the sheets over himself.

"Crap what am I going to tell my dad? Should I say I'm going on a field trip!? No he wont by that. Damn this is definitely gonna be a problem."

Stiles was thinking for a while, he looked at the clock and realized he'd been thinking for nearly and hour. He needed to come up with something quick If he was going to get any sleep at all, so he got up and started pacing back and forth in his room.

"A sleep over at Scott's!" He finally came up with.

"No.. he can just stop by and see I'm not there. crap what am I gong to say?"

Stiles was becoming aggravated and just sat at his desk and went on his computer.

"hmm why not I'm already bottomless."

He looked at his door and listened to hear any sound at all, he looked back at his computer and reached down gently squeezing and caressing. With a quick look at his screen he immediately saw what time it was, his hand stopped and he made a fist.

"Damn-it look at the time! Crap I'm definitely gonna have to sleep on the plane. C'mon Stiles think..think..think!"

He got up from the chair and walked towards his closet. Stiles was trying so hard to think of a good enough lie for his dad to believe but had no luck. Frustration was starting to creep into Stiles, he placed his hands behind his head and walked around in circles staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking and thinking but every idea came with immediate doubt. As he speed his pace up he suddenly stumbled on one of the bags.

"Oh damn my foot!" He looked at the bag and blurted out "Stupid hiking bag!...!..That's it! yes! why didn't I think of it before? Finally it's perfect we're going camping! At least I'm going to get a few hours of sleep."

Stiles got back into bed it didn't take long for him to fall asleep it had been a pretty long day and was going to be a long day ahead he needed his rest.

"Stiles...Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski called out when he saw that Stiles wouldn't budge he went and shook him.

"Stiles wake up! and turn off that alarm!"

Stiles just rolled over and Mr. Stilinski grabbed Stiles phone and put it next to his head.

"Ahh what the!...Dad! hey why are you up so early?"

"Why am I up so early!? Why is your alarm set so early!? Turn it off!"

Stiles grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off. He looked at his dad and thought "this is perfect now I can tell him the camping story". Stiles wrapped his sheets around him and got up and walked over to his packed bags.

"Dad there's something I need to tell you and I hope you don't get mad."

"Oh boy, what did you do now?"

"No nothing like that I just wanted to ask you if it was cool for me to go on a camping trip with Scott an Allison and couple of our friends?"

"Let me guess it's today isn't it? I can tell from your packed bags well this is sort of last-minute Stiles."

"I know dad and I'm sorry but I was just so worked up and excited about it I guess i just forgot about asking if it's al right."

"Sure son go ahead, but when are you guys planing on coming back?"

"Sunday night maybe monday morning I believe we're only going for the weekend, you know! Don't want to miss too much school"

"Oh shut up I know missing school is the last thing you guys care about!"

They both shared a laugh and Stiles got a fresh pair on undies from his bag. Mr. Stilinski was walking out of the room and said "I'm guessing you're going to need so money huh?"

Stiles had an epiphany he froze and thought "damn I forgot about money and I only have like a hundred bucks!" he turned around and looked at his father and wondered how much he would get.

"Yeah actually I do dad."

"Okay well you guys are gone for the weekend so how's $80?"

"that's it? dad we're driving up to sequoia I am gonna have to chip-in for gas, snacks, food, and any other things we might need."

Alright here take $100 but don't go buying thing you wont use or need be smart with your money."

"I will don't worry dad I can't afford not to be."

Mr. Stilinski walked out and Stiles started getting dressed, his phone suddenly rang and his picked it up and saw Derek was calling.

"Hey!"

"I'm outside let's go."

"Al right give me like a couple of minutes."

"Hurry up!"

Stiles ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he also packed some of the things he might need like a new toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and mouth wash. He went back to his room and grabbed the rest of his things, he looked around to check if he had forgotten anything. Derek called again but Stiles didn't answer so he headed down stairs.

"Bye dad and thanks!"

"Bye son have fun and be safe!"

Stiles came outside and headed to Derek's car.

"Hey pop the trunk!"

He took his bags around to the rear of the car, and Derek opened the trunk. Stiles notice there was already a camping bag in the trunk but paid no mind to it, he put his bags in closed the door and got in the car. Derek drove off and didn't really say anything to Stiles until they were about to get to Allison's house. they pulled up and she was already outside waiting. Stiles stepped out of the car and gave Allison a head nod.

"How is he feeling?"

He's doing al right come inside he wants to see you."

They walked towards the house and Stiles looked back at Derek.

"Be quick we don't have all morning!"

They walked in and headed up stairs.

"He's in my room go ahead he's waiting for you." Allison went back down stairs and Stiles went in the room. Scott was lying in her bed and he seemed to be asleep. Stiles then tried to sneak up to him tip toeing his way across the room.

"I heard you breathing coming up the stairs." Scott opened his eyes and looked at Stiles and chuckled."

"No fair! damn wolf powers! So how you doing? How you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Stiles! I'm okay as long as I stay human, I'm fine really! Well listen I just wanna say thank you. Seriously thank you man, and please be safe is anyone going with you?"

"Thanks dude and no problem I know you'd do the same in heart beat, and no I don't think anyone is but I'll be fine. It's only for the weekend you just make sure to keep your cool."

"Well with all the drugs Allison dad has I think I'm going to be pretty relaxed all weekend!"

"Al right man well I have to get going you know got a best friends life to save you know no pressure."

They shared a laugh and Stiles went up and hugged Scott. "Be careful and be safe dude."

"Don't worry I will you can count on me." Stiles walked to the doorway and he turned to Scott, they made eye contact and just gave each other a head nod. Stiles walked down stair and Allison was waiting by the door. She had a small bag in her hand no bigger than a text-book. She opened the bag as Stiles came down the stairs and towards the door.

"Here is mostly everything you will need; a credit card for emergencies, $500 in cash, a new passport, and a satellite phone. Be careful Stiles and thanks you so much you really are a good friend."

"Thanks Allison but how did you guys get me a new passport? and so quick?"

"Oh you know my dad."

"Huh of course, well thanks for everything and keep Scott safe. I'll see you on Monday bye."

"Bye be safe!"

Stiles ran to Derek's car and got in, Derek drove off in a flash as Allison just watched them disappear around the block. Derek reached into the glove compartment and pulled out an envelope. He checked inside and sat it down on Stiles lap.

"Here are the plane tickets."

Stiles opened the envelope and grabbed the tickets, he stared at them for a second and thought "Why did he get two? could this mean he's going with me!?" Derek noticed the puzzled look Stiles had and he cracked a smile.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you go all by yourself did you?"

Stiles just stared at Derek for a few until he caught himself. "Y..you're going with me?" Stiles had a grin on his face as he just gazed at Derek.

"Well yeah someone's gotta make sure you get this done and don't die!"

His grin turn into a sour pout "Oh...well thanks for the confidence boost!" he said sarcastically.

Derek glanced over at Stiles and he noticed a difference in him he looked calm, Stiles had looked worried since last night when he volunteered to go. Derek guessed that the thought of going by himself sort of scared him. Now that he had discovered Derek was going he was much more at ease. Stiles leaned his head against the window and slowly fell asleep. Derek had noticed and drove with caution trying to avoid any bumps on the road so Stiles would not awaken from his nap. As they neared the airport Derek tried to wake him up but got no response. They had arrived and Derek pulled into the parking garage, got the ticket from the machine and drove around the first level hoping to find a spot.

"Damn not a single spot."

He drove up to the second level and drove around hoping to find a good spot. Right when he was about to give up and go to the third he noticed someone was pulling out. What luck it was right by the elevators and the cross walk, Derek pulled in, placed the ticket up on the dashboard and switched off the car.

"Stiles wake up!" He shouted as he shock him.

"whoa! okay okay I'm up!" he yawned, as he looked around confused.

"we're at the airport? Already?"

"yeah let's go we still have to check in the bags."

Derek opened the trunk and they took their bags, as they walked away he locked the car. After getting all the way across the cross walk Stiles stopped in shock.

"Crap! I left the tickets in the car!"

Derek looked back at Stiles but didn't say a thing, he let his face do the talking and he looked mad. He reached into his pocket grabbed his key and threw them at Stiles.

"Give me your damn bag and hurry up!"

Stiles ran back to the car as Derek went on to make the line to check the bags in. he opened the car and searched everywhere he looked in the glove compartment nothing there, the center console no luck, he looked in the back seat but only found one of Derek's leather jackets. He looked over on the driver's side but nothing there.

"damn-it where are they?"

Stiles leaned over to check the passenger side one more time when he notice some thing white between the seat and the Center console. He reached and grabbed it with only two fingers and pulled out the envelope.

"Haha! got them!" he cheered

Stiles took another look in the back seat and contemplated whether or not to take Derek's jacket. After a few seconds he reached for it and got out the car. He put on the jacket and sniffed one of the collars.

"Mm! smells good. Hm Derek smells good."

Stiles locked the car and ran back with the tickets, he made his way inside and looked around to find Derek. Derek notice Stiles when he walked in so he raised his hand to signal him. Stiles caught his hand from the corner of his eye, and joined him in the line there were only a couple of people left in front of them.

"Why are you wearing my jacket!" Derek's eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Derek! I think you need some eye drop your eyes are looking a little (cleared his throat) red!"

Derek looked down and closed his eyes took a deep breath and glared back at Stiles.

"like I said why are you wearing my jacket?"

"Aw c'mon dude it might get cold in the plane and mine are all packed."

Derek just turned they were up next to check in. after going through security check and everything else they had a good twenty minutes before boarding the plane.

"Hey Derek you hungry?"

Yeah let's grab something to eat."

Stiles decided they should eat from one of the deli's, there was a shorter line since they didn't serve breakfast. They ate their food sitting in the waiting area near the boarding zone. after they finished Stiles got their trash and went to throw it away. He sat back down and looked sort of uneasy, he kept looking out the giant window and back at the floor in front of him. Derek immediately noticed but didn't say anything or know if he should, when he gathered the courage to ask Stiles, Stiles got up and walked over to the window. He watched as everyone's bags were being loaded on the plane.

"We will now begin boarding first class."

The ticket girl said and Stiles just felt a tingle down his spine. Derek then walked up to Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong you look a little pale?"

"Um I I'm sort of um scared of planes." Stiles definitely thought Derek would not be amused about what he just heard so he was a little worried.

"Really? you know, you picked a hell of a time to let me know about this." Derek swung his arm around Stiles and held him close. "C'mon don't worry you'll be alright."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand hanging from his shoulder and turn to Derek. He admired how great his skin looked in the morning sun. Stiles let go of his hand and intertwined their fingers. Derek looked down at Stiles and their eyes met, Stiles glanced down at Derek's lips only for a second. They both slowly inched towards one another barely noticeable, but then.

"We will now Be boarding Business class."

Derek turned his attention to the ticket girl and said.

"Lets go that's us."

Stiles just stood there for a moment in pure confusion and disbelief. "I can't believe we almost!?..." Stiles thought to himself as he smiled, he turned to Derek who was walking up to the short line to board the plan. Stiles was shocked that the fear he had towards Derek was gone, it had been replaced with something else something wonderful that made Stiles feel an immense amount of joy. Stiles walked over to Derek and looked at him with a cheerful smile.

"what? you've certainly changed your mood quick." Derek moved up the line and Stiles moved behind him.

"Ticket please." Derek handed their tickets to the girl. "Thank you have a wonderful flight."

"So seventeen hours in the air great!" Stiles uneasiness had returned. They made their way in the plane and to their seats.

"Want the window?"

"Uh no thank I'm okay."

They took their seats and Stiles was a little unsettled and kept looking up and down the aisle as the people walked towards the back of the plane. He pushed himself back in his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh boy..breathe just breathe Stiles you can do this." Stiles murmured to himself.

"Calm down you'll be okay there's nothing to worry about just relax."

It took a while for all the passengers to board but sure enough they're all aboard and ready to go except for Stiles he was still uneasy, he looked like he was ready to run out of there the first chance he got. The pilot made his last announcement before take off and the plane was making its way down to the end of the run way behind only one plane. Derek seemed calm and was staring out the window, he watched as the plane up ahead got in position and took off. Stiles was trying to see around him out the window and Derek caught him with a glimpse, and shut the window.

"Relax we're next!"

Derek gave him a straight face, Stiles returned the same expression Derek's threats didn't even faze him anymore. The plane entered the runway and got into position. After a couple of second the planes engines roared and it thrust forward. Stiles felt a chill down his back and grips the armrests. Derek opened the window and Stiles tried to peak out but just leaned back into his seat. Derek looks over at Stiles and he nodded his head and cracked a smile, he then rested his hand on top of Stiles. He turned to Derek slowly and flipped his hand to grab Derek's. He grips harder and Stiles looks down at their hands, Derek's eyes slowly turn red waiting for Stiles to come back up. But Stiles just rested his head back, looked up, and grip harder. Derek turn the other way and opened the window, and gripped harder. Stiles turned to him and Derek looked out the window. The plane had taken off and they were on their way to Athens. Once they were at max altitude the seatbelt sign went off, Stiles had to use the Restroom.

"Go! I can tell you really have to go they're right up front."

Stiles took off his safety belt and headed for the restroom, the first one was occupied. When he got in the other one he stood there for a go while emptying out, it was such a relief he even twitched. He then zipped up and washed his hands, walked out and slid the door closed. Making his way back to his seat, Derek turned to him.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me when the food comes."

Stiles Reached into Derek's jackets pocket, pulled out Derek's iPod unwrapped the head phones put them on, and plugged them in.

"Hm I wonder what he's got?" he thought to himself, so he unlocked it and switched it on. Derek had wide variety of music and Stiles was relived.

"I guess he pretty much likes everything. Alright now what to pick?"

Stiles changed songs over and over until he found some of Derek's playlists. The first one was a rock playlist so Stiles jammed out to it for a while. He would turn to Derek and play the air guitar every now and then hoping Derek would wake up but he was out cold. He then switched to the love songs playlist as soon as he saw it, He wondered what kind of love songs does Derek listen to. The first song was one Stiles did not know but he gave it a chance and liked it.

"Hello! Lionel! Al right I love this song."

The next song was one that he knew very well, Derek was the first thing that came to his mind when it started. He looked over at him and lip synced the words. He glanced at the armrest dividing them and pulled it up, he was a bit hesitant not knowing if Derek would wake up or worse wake up cranky. Stiles went for it anyways he pulled Derek's arm up and over him and leaned on him resting his head on his chest. He looked up to check if Derek had woken up but his eyes were still shut. Stiles attention went back to the iPod, Derek opened his eyes and smiled, he'd been awake for a while trying to go back to sleep. Stiles played the song over again and dug half his face into Derek's chest. Derek turned his body towards Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, Stiles took off the ear buds and looked up at Derek. Derek had his eyes closed but could do nothing about the smile he was wearing. Stiles just wanted him to open his eyes he waited patiently until Derek finally did. He bit his lip once he saw Derek's Green eyes, and couldn't resist he thrust's up and their lips meet. Derek's eyes opened wide with shock, but the slowly shut to the sweet taste of Stiles lips. They paused for air and went right back in, Derek pulled tighter on Stiles and cupped the back of his head with his hand. Stiles bite and sucked on Derek's bottom lip then pulled away, they were both lost in each others eyes.

"You know I've been wanting you to do that for a while now." Derek said as he softly caressed Stiles face.

"So have I...I uh" he looked at Derek's lips and made them meet his. They passionately embraced each other and kissed for a couple of minutes until. "wait!" Stiles said as he pulled away "I gotta pee!."

Stiles got up and bolted towards the restroom. Derek rested the pillows against the wall and the window and leaned back putting his feet up to Stiles chair.

"Where am I suppose to sit?"

Derek opened his legs and said "Lay down"

He laid down with his head up on Derek's chest and Derek threw the blanket over them. Stiles yawned as he smothered himself on Derek's chest, and Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles tilted head into the pillow and closed his eyes. It took Stiles no time at all to fall asleep in Derek's arms. Derek heard the flight attendants a few passengers up ahead and opened his eyes.

"Hello sir would you like a meal?"

"No thank you I think we can wait for the next one."

"Okay sir if there's anything you need just let us know."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

They both slept for what felt like to them an entire day, Stiles had woken up first and checked the time.

"All man we still got two hours left!" he said as he let out a yawn.

He got up and headed to the restroom and they were both occupied. As he waited by the doors to see which one would open first, the flight attendant was coming towards him.

"Hey miss excuse me"

"yes young man?"

"I'd like to know when the food will be coming."

"Well we've already distributed both meals of the flight, you must be one of the two that were asleep?"

"Yup that was us, well can we have the um.. food now that we're awake?"

"Sure just give me a few minutes and it will be ready, what will you and your partner be having? We have the chicken, steak, of veggie meal."

"I'll have the Chicken and he'll have the steak."

"How will he take his steak?"

"Rare nice and bloody!"

Someone finally came out and Stiles went in to do his business. Derek then woke up and sat up to look for Stiles, but he was still in the restroom. When Stiles came out he noticed Derek was up and scurried back to his seat. Derek got up and headed for the restroom Stiles stopped him as they crossed paths.

"Where you going?"

"Outside I think need some fresh air." Stiles had a puzzled look on his face "the restroom Stiles where else would I be going."

Stiles just scowled at him then quickly smiled and went back to their seats. When Derek had come out he closed his eyes and sniffed, he smelt that steak and he was hungry. He patted his stomach and headed back to his seat.

"Look food! I ordered you the steak I hope that's what you wanted..what am I saying of course you did you're an animal."

Derek sat down and they both ate, when the flight attendant passed by they ordered some drinks. They sat for a while without saying anything to each other, then Derek reached over to grab Stiles hand.

"We're almost there the pilot should be announcing something shortly how you feeling?"

"A little nervous I've never left the U.S I hope we don't sound or act like complete tourist."

Derek just chuckled and looked out the window.

"This is your pilot speaking we will be entering the city shortly, we're about forty minutes ahead of schedule and will be landing in about twenty minutes arriving at the gate at approximately 5am Athens time. Thank you for flying with American airlines and have a wonderful morning.

"Look at the city Stiles, we're finally here"

Stiles look out and saw all the lights, he turned his attention to Derek and they both smiled. They had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"That one, get it!"

"Alright, calm down"

Stiles reached for his bag and they headed towards the money exchange both. There was somewhat of a long line and Derek was becoming very impatient.

"Hey, so where to after this?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now." Derek replied checking his phone. "We have to catch the Train headed to Litochoro."

"What? Litocha-what?"

"Go, you're holding up the line! It's called Litochoro and it's one of the towns closest to the base of the mountain. And we need to hurry, the next train leaves in less than an hour."

While Derek was exchanging their money, Stiles headed outside to look for a taxi. As he walked out and looked around, he spotted a row of cabs but they were all empty. He headed towards the first one and just stood next to it, hopping the driver would appear. Derek finally made his way out and saw Stiles just standing there.

"I thought you were going to get a cab?"

"Well I did...the drivers just missing"

Derek walked up to the cab looked around and banged the fender, the alarm went off and a man ran out of the crowd towards them.

"Hey what you do to car, huh?"

Derek turned "We're in a hurry will you drive us or not?"

"Where you go?"

"We need to get to the train station. Can you get us there within the hour?"

"Sure let's go"

The driver popped the trunk, Derek put their bags in and got in the cab. the Driver wouldn't say anything, just look back at them in the rearview mirror every now and then. Stiles was at the window with his eyes fix on the view. Derek was looking out the other window and would glance over at Stiles from time to time.

"How much longer, sir?" Stiles finally opened his mouth.

"We got like 20 min. more."

Stiles looked at Derek while he was searching through his phone. He leaned in to see what Derek was doing. Derek turned to him and showed him the distance from Athens to Litochoro and Stiles rolled his eyes, sighed and looked back out his window.

"It's only about six hours." Derek smirked.

Stiles looked over and sighed, he thought to himself "I wish Derek wouldn't just decide what we're going to do, I'd like to have a say in things too."

They finally entered the city and it was a lovely sight, but Derek was still glued to his phone. Stiles was taking in the whole view, telling Derek every now and then to "look at that." Derek would smile every time but wouldn't get off the phone, Stiles turned his attention to Derek and thought to himself "damn it what do I have to do to get him off that phone?" Stiles scooted over towards him, leaned on him and rested his head on his shoulder. Derek cracked a smile and wrapped his arm up and around Stiles. They embraced each other for but a moment when the driver yelled out,

"Here you are!"

Derek quickly got out the cab and went to pay the Driver, Stiles then got out and took their belongings from the trunk.

"Did you get everything out?"

"Yeah Oh! wait get your jacket I left it in the back seat!"

Derek glared at him with a sour face before getting the jacket.

"Sorry I took it off cause I was getting hot."

Derek inched up to Stiles and slammed the jacket in his chest

"If you lose this I will rip out your throat!"

"Yeah, yeah with your teeth, I've heard that one before!"

Stiles headed into the station and Derek followed. They needed to find the right train, and unable to read the signs, Stiles took out a little translator he had packed. Derek just looked at it and rolled his eyes, then headed to the ticket line.

"Okay so this sign says hmm... Okay Ticket line that way!..Derek? Derek!?"

Stiles looked around and caught Derek in the line watching him.

"You know you could have told you knew how to read Greek."

"I don't I'm just pretty sure this is the ticket line." Derek chuckled and nodded his head. "Stiles, wait here I have to go."

Stiles giggled and said "Alright, go use the little wolf room."

"Shut up."

As Stiles watched Derek walk away something came over him. A sort of realization you could see in his face, which made him question what he was feeling towards Derek. When Derek came back he noticed Stiles was acting a little different, but didn't mention anything. They got their tickets and headed towards the train. Stiles didn't say a word, he just looked down the entire way to the train looking like he was thinking hard. Derek didn't want to say anything, but he had noticed the worried look Stiles had. They made it to their compartment and Derek took Stiles' bags and put them away. Stiles sat down and looked out the window still acting quite strange. Derek finally said.

"Stiles! What's wrong?"

Stiles looked up at Derek then back out the window and nodded his head.

"Stiles! What is it?"

"Nothing okay!...well uhh...Derek I!..I want to know what this means for you?"

Derek turned to Stiles but looked away before their eyes met, he walked up to the window and looked out. Derek's attention was caught by a couple embracing and kissing saying their goodbyes. "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

Stiles reached over and held Derek's hand, he tightened his grip and pulled Derek closer. Derek looked back out the window and smiled as he sat next to him.

"I don't know Stiles, I really don't.u I mean well I just can't help but be around you."

Stiles looked up at Derek

"No matter how annoyed you make me sometimes!"

Stiles had a piercing poker face glaring at Derek's eyes that gently shifted to a playful smile. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles as he laid on Derek's chest. Stiles snuggled up tighter, wrapping one leg around Derek's, and his hand slowly moving to explore his body. Derek sat up and with his arm around Stiles pull him up and sat him on top. Derek slid his hands up Stiles' thighs and griped his bottom. Stiles' hands made their way down from Derek's chest to his sides, as Derek's moved up to the curve of Stiles' back. Their lips crashed as they pulled each other closer, Stiles arms made their way around Derek. Derek leaned forward as his hand softly massaged his bottom, and up and down Stiles back. He scooted up on the seat as he gripped his bottom's bare skin and stood up. They paused for breath and Stiles was overtaken by bliss, pulling his head back. Derek swooped in for his neck, Stiles closed his eyes and whimpered from the pleasure. He smiled and bit his lip, he was so overwhelmed, grateful and lost in bliss, convinced he'd found paradise.

As they passionately embraced each other, the train began to slow down. Derek put Stiles down but did not move his hands. Stiles turned his body and looked back.

"I can't believe we are on a train in Greece,headed towards Mt. Olympus."

"I just hope you're ready for this."

Stiles looked up at Derek "We got a long day tomorrow, huh?"

Derek nodded his head in response. They fixed their bunks, and Derek headed out towards the lounge with his phone and a small pad.

"I'll be right back. If you need me, I'll be in the lounge."

Stiles lingered in the compartment a while longer and searched through his bag for the satellite phone, it was deep in the bottom of the bag.

"Ha ha! Found you!"

Stiles moved towards the window as he dialed Allison. It rang for a while and just as he moved it away from his ear, "Hello!...Stiles!?" he heard.

"Hey Allison! We're on our way to a town near the summit of the Mountain."

Oh! thanks God I thought you would never call! How's everything.? Do you guys need anything? Can I help in any way?"

"We're okay, uh..Derek's been keeping everything on schedule so it's been smooth sailing since we got here."

"Derek?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow honestly that was the last person I thought would've gone. As a matter of fact, I thought it was weird that he was the one driving you to the airport, but now I know why"

"Yeah" He chuckled "I thought that too."

"Well we're headed to uhh Li..Lito uhh..Litochoro!"

"Okay so what time will you guys be arriving?"

"Like around 12pm noon greek time, it's a six-hour ride."

"Okay, good luck and be safe!"

"Wait hows Scott!?"

"Oh he's doing okay he's out cold.. we sedate him after he falls asleep as a precaution."

"Wait! What? It's that bad?"

"No, not that bad but, well this afternoon he was asleep and I guess he was having a bad dream or something. I don't know, luckily I was in the next room and heard him. He was changing so I ran out the room and yelled, my dad came running up with the tranquilizers. We were lucky he didn't wake up, so from now on after he falls asleep we have to drug him." Stiles heard Allison sigh on the other end.

" Stiles...please find that flower I don't want to see Scott the way he was the other day ever again."

Allison was trying to hold the tears back but Stiles knew, he stayed Silent for a moment.

"Allison...I promise he'll be alright. I'm not gonna let my buddy down."

"Thank you Stiles, Scott's lucky to have a friend like you."

"When he wakes up, you tell him we're doing alright and that I love him and we'll be home soon."

"Got it . Take care and be safe, and hey if it gets too cold you can cuddle up with Derek" Allison chuckled out.

"What!?"

"Uh, you know for warmth!"

"Uh-huh...alright,Allison I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Stiles and seriously, be safe!"

Stiles tossed the phone on his bed and looked around the room for something to keep him entertained. All they had for fun was a television, but he decided not to turn it on, whatever was on he wouldn't understand. He opened and closed the window shades a few times as he decided how the lighting would look best in the room, but ended up returning them to their original position. He looked out the window to admire the view, but they were still not completely out of the city. He reached over to grab Derek's jacket, when he realized his own was right on his bed. Stiles paused for a moment.

"Hmm...well"

He flung the jacket in his hands towards his bed and reached up for the one Derek brought. He slowly inched the jacket on admiring that it was still warm from Derek's hot body temperature. Once he had it on, he nodded his head with a pleased smile on his face. He quickly turn towards the window and mimicked what he's watched Derek do. After a few failed attempts he caught himself and had a small laugh.

"Hm...I wonder where Derek went...better go find him."

The bright light from the outside glared in through the windows, most of the curtains were wide open. Derek checked out the entire cabin before deciding to find a seat. He found his spot two rows from the back of the train compartment. Derek immediately shut the curtain as he sat down and made himself comfortable. He turned his head and looked back to scope out the scene again before pulling out his phone, the small pad, and a pen. He kept working on trying to make this trip a smooth ride, for a while he was making good progress. He was realizing the turn he really hadn't expected. Derek knew from the beginning that he had somewhat of a thing for Stiles, which grew from the times they had spent together after he first laid eyes on him in the forest with Scott. Derek would just brush it aside, though after what Kate put him through. A love which felt real and pure that was just a front for the deception and pain which still lingers inside him, but Derek had his own front to put up.

Ashamed and scared by his past, he easily builds up his walls, never letting people in. Nobody, not even those in his pack. Things were different with Stiles though, with Kate, Derek was never really secure with being himself. Even if he did feel love for her, she was never fond of the werewolf side of Derek. He'd eventually and tragically find out why, but Stiles embraced and was fascinated by it. Stiles had managed to penetrate those walls. As Derek realized this he had somewhat of a worry, but it was quickly replaced with a memory of Stiles which brought him to a smile.

"That pale, annoying, skinny kid."

Derek chuckled out, swooning over Stiles. As Derek caught himself, his eyes were wide and started glaring red.

"Stiles!"

Derek erupted out of the seat and bolted towards the door, he was making his way back to the compartment when there he was. Stiles was walking out, going to look for him, when saw Derek right behind him with somewhat of a creeper smile and bright red eyes.

"Derek! Crap, you scared me-hey your eyes!"

"You're wearing my jacket"

"Oh, uh yeah..." he had a nervous pitch in his voice and a confused look on his face.

Derek grabbed Stiles by his collar and forced him in the room.

"Derek, I'm sorry I wont put it on again!"

Stiles quickly slipped the jacket off, Derek rushed and pinned him again the wall. Stiles cracked a smile as Derek grabbed his hands and pinned them up over his head. Derek leaned in to his neck and took a big sniff, Stiles nuzzled his face against Derek's. He let Stiles hands free and they quickly made their way around Derek and up his back. Derek cupped Stiles face in his hands.

"You want to know what this means to me?"

They both stood still as they locked eyes and Stiles slowly felt his way up Derek's arms. Stiles parted lips to speak but Derek beat him to the punch.

"Like I said, wanna know what this means to me?"

Stiles let out a soft "yeah" before Derek closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. Their lips met and Stiles' eyes rolled back as they shut, feeling the pleasure of Derek's mouth. Hands exploring each others bodies, leaving not an inch untouched, Derek wrapped his hands around the small of his back and pulled him up closer. Stiles hopped up and wrapped is legs around Derek's waist.

They were lost in bliss in with each other's arms. Stiles pulled away from their kiss as his eyes slowly drifted down to Derek's face and paused at his neck. Stiles smirked before lunging in for his neck, Derek whined which turned into a passionate, long moan. Stiles licked and sucked on his neck with great intensity, purposely wanting to mark Derek as his own. Stiles felt claws dig in and gradually sliding down his back, Derek dug them in deeper the harder Stiles sucked on his neck.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as climbed down. Derek pulled his hands back as he stepped away from him.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" he said as he walked away, but not before Stiles gripped his arms, feeling his strong biceps and pulling him back towards him.

"Don't walk away! What's wrong?"

"Sorry I...I didn't mean to. I just, you just...you.. make me" Derek let out a long sigh "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Stiles grabbed Derek hand and placed them around his waist. He caressed his way up to Derek's face as he stared into his eyes. They slowly reverted back to Derek's natural color. Stiles had never witnessed and observed the transformation this thorough and close, he was truly fascinated and in awe by it.

Derek had a pup like sadness on his face as he spoke.

"Sorry I ruined this"

"What are you talking about? You just made this that much more fun"

Derek looked up to what seemed to be Stiles with playful smile on his face as he chuckled. Stiles felt his way down to Derek's chest.

"Hey don't ever be ashamed of who you are" Derek turned his attention right to Stiles' soft, brown eyes.

"That's what I like about you" Derek smiled and looked down as he blushed to Stiles' heart warming words.

"Now do it again, but slowly this time"

The hair began to grow, the red of his eyes inched their way out from the base of his pupil, his forehead began to morph and ears stretched at the top. Stiles gazed at his hands as Derek's claws grew out. Derek was flabbergasted at how amazed Stiles was at this, a complete 180 to how Kate would react to Derek's transformation.

"So what do you think?" Derek whispered with a cocky tone. Stiles leaned up and landed a soft peck on Derek's cheek.

"I like what I see. Now you're my big bad wolf."

Without a second to spare, their shirts flew off and Derek went down, landing soft kisses and caressing his face all over Stiles' body. Stiles ran his fingers all around and through Derek's hair, pulling him closer. Derek came up and landed his lips on Stiles' , he gripped him from the bottom of his ass and pulled him up as Stiles wrapped his legs around him and his arms around his head.

Derek made his way towards the bunk and placed Stiles near the edge of the bed, Stiles gazed up and admired as Derek changed back. Stiles reached down to unbuckle and unzip his pants as Derek did the same. Derek slid stiles pants off and his hands slowly caressed and explored their way up from his ankle to his inner thigh. Stiles would just tingle to Derek's touch as he slid off his underwear. Derek was very pleased with what he laid eyes on, while Stiles immediately took note of the bulge in Derek's unbuckled pants. He sat up to pull Derek's pants down and admired the impressive tent Derek had pitched. Derek reached down and placed his palm on Stiles' cheek. His eyes traveled all over Derek's body as he bit his lip once their eyes met again. Derek had a content, cocky look to him and Stiles found it irresistibly sexy. Smiling, he reached down and gripped Derek through his boxers and Derek's face lit up. Stiles licked his lips wanting Derek so much more.

"Can I have it?" Stiles asked with an eager face and a harder grip. Derek caressed his hand down the cheek to his chin and leaned in inches away from his face.

"Why are you asking for what's already yours?"

Stiles had a flattered yet mischievous look to him that intrigued Derek even more, causing him to pulse as Stiles released the grip on him. Stiles went up to land a kiss on Derek's lips then slowly placed a trail of kisses down his neck, collar-bone, chest, and abs. Stiles kneeled as he steadily slid down Derek's boxers as he sprung out in Stiles' face. Stiles griped him right at the base of the shaft and gently squeezed. He took him in his mouth never breaking eye contact, and watched as Derek's head tilt back out of pleasure. Derek began to trust forward and Stiles caught on to the pace Derek had set, he felt up the sides of his legs as they trembled with every thrust into his mouth. Derek let out moans and groans that encouraged Stiles to take him deeper and maneuver his tongue much more fiercely around him. Derek's breathing became heavier and his moans louder as Stiles sloppily slid up and down his shaft. Derek pulled out of Stiles and gripped his from under his arms pulling him up and their lips hovered over each others.

"How bad do you want it?" Derek asked with a soft raspiness to his voice. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's face as he licked and bit his bottom lip with a hunger for Derek that needed to be satisfied. Derek tossed him on the bed and climbed on top. They kissed and teased each other and Stiles' arousal had him twitching and trebling. Derek could smell it, just how aroused he was and it drove him insane. His eyes began to change and glow as Stiles teased, sucked, and bit Derek's bottom lip. Derek slowly brushed his lips down to Stiles neck and began to lick and suck.

"Fuck Derek! I'm so glad you came" Stiles whimpered out barely being able to breathe the words out. He pushed Derek away and turned to lay on his front spreading his legs apart looking back at Derek.

"How bad do you want it?" Stiles asked with a teasing tone. Derek smacked and jiggled his cheeks as the other hand explored Stiles' back. He smothered his face in between his cheeks and Stiles lost it, his breaths becoming heavier, and rocking his hips in a circular motion as Derek's tongue danced around in and out of Stiles' rim. Derek watched as his back shivered his back with every swipe of his tongue. He spread his cheeks and gazed at Stiles' pink, pulsing hole, he licked his fingers and caressed the rim to make Stiles let out the moans and noises he loved to hear.

"Stop teasing me, Derek" He then shoved his finger in and Stiles pushed back against it. After a few strokes he added another and Stiles increased his pace. Derek slid his fingers out as he got into position, spread his cheeks, and let a slow stream of spit out which landed right on Stiles' threshold. Derek glided up his back giving Stiles tingles as his warm body hovered over his skin.

He reached down and placed his head right at Stiles' rim, feeling him perk his bottom up and arched his back at the feel of Derek.

"Are you ready for this?" Derek whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek as Stiles' head tilted back, onto Derek's shoulder.

"Yes" Stiles let out in a soft but stern voice as he pressed up against Derek's body. Derek guided himself in with one hand and Stiles could feel Derek pushing in. Anticipating the pain and wanting to get past it he pushed back against him.

"Ahh" Stiles cried out as Derek's head penetrated him

"Aw, fuck!" Derek let out as he inched in further, feeling Stiles envelop his shaft with his tightness. Once inside, Derek began a slow and steady pace until Stiles got comfortable with Derek inside him.

He laid against him and reached under him arms gripping him from his shoulders brushing sloppy wet kisses on his neck, shoulder, and back. Stiles moaned and groaned with heavy breaths, louder and louder, arousing Derek more and more as he picked up the pace. Stiles grabbed and pulled on the sheets with a tight grip and laid his head to rest, grunting and whining at Derek's increasing pace. Derek swiftly lifted Stiles up and rotated their position, he now laid on his back and Stiles on top with his legs draped over Derek's.

Stiles attempted to sit up but Derek forced him back down on him reaching around from behind holding him in place as he propelled up inside him. Stiles reached up and ran his hands through Derek's hair, pulling his head to hover his lips over Derek's. They shared a passionate kiss, massaging each others tongues and biting each others lips. Derek drilled him like a jack hammer as Stiles squirmed, arching his back to the fullest, coming closer and closer to his climax.

Stiles was close, not knowing how much longer he could hold off with Derek's girth rubbing against his prostate, he weeped out "faster!"

Derek gripped him tighter, obeying Stiles' plea. Stiles chest pumped forward, eyes flickered, legs twitched, and awkward whines escaped his mouth as he shot streams of seamen in the air. Derek could smell the sweet scent of Stiles' release and it drove him insane. He gripped Stiles from his hips, pulling him down harder trying to go deeper with every stork. Derek was close he could feel it coming and tried his hardest to hold it off a while longer, but his entire body began to tense up. Derek let out low, grumbled grunts with every heavy breath he took. Stiles set his head back and admired Derek's face from the corner of his eye as Derek enjoyed every stork into him. "Ahhh!" Derek yelled before it turned to a loud howl. Stiles could feel Derek pulsing and pumping inside him as he released his seed.

"Oh fuck, Stiles!" he said with a rough voice, squirming as he still slowly pumped up into Stiles. They laid there for a while, Derek still inside of him as they caught their breaths. Stiles sat up and checked the time.

"Hmm we still got three and a half hours to go" He looked back and Derek seemed to be asleep, trying not to wake him he slowly climbed off but Derek quickly grabbed him and pulled him back on the bed.

"Derek!"

"(growling)"

He pulled Stiles in close and spooned him holding him tight.

"Derek I want to go to the bathroom and wash up!"

"No just go to sleep"

"Ugh, fine" he snuggled in making himself comfortable, grabbing the sheets on the bed to cover them both. Derek cupped the side of Stiles' face as he fell asleep on his hand, their legs intertwined.

"Stiles..Stiles! Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up" Stiles replied in a not so convincing tone before turning over to snuggling back up with the covers.

"Get up!" Derek yelled

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" he said as he got out of the bed in what seemed like a tantrum.

"We arrive in less than an hour and we still haven't had our one meal that comes with the ticket. I don't know about you but I worked up an appetite, so get up and get dressed!"

"Yeah, yeah calm down and hand me my bag, will you...please?"

Derek tossed him his bag as he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to place the order in, what do you want?"

"Um I don't know. What do they have?"

"Check the menu, there's one right there on the table"

Stiles grabbed the menu and looked through it, pondering what to get. Derek was becoming impatient waiting for him to make up his mind.

"Stile-"

"-Pizza!" he interrupted "I'll have a pepperoni pizza"

Derek sighed and went of to the dinning cart while Stiles continued to get dressed. He buckled his belt and threw on a fresh shirt and was out the door to look for Derek.

On his way to the dining cart, Stiles looked out one of the window and there it was, Mt. Olympus in the distance. He stood there observing and taking in the landscape wondering how he would have done this alone.

"Thank God you're here, Derek" he said in a low voice before he turned to walk away.

"Crap!" Stiles yelled, to his surprise Derek was right behind him.

"The foods on the table"

"Damn it Derek! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!" He headed towards the door and Derek watched him walk away.

"I'm glad I came too, Stiles."

He followed Stiles to the table and they sat down to eat, Derek had ordered a steak which looked mouth-watering. Stiles' pizza looked delicious as well but he wanted to try Derek's steak. He'd only eaten three bite of his pizza when the temptation won.

"Hey, Derek?"

"What?" Derek said with his mouth full.

"Can I uh..can I try a piece of the steak?"

Derek's eyes glowed red as he cut a small piece and held it up with his fork. Stiles had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, so can I have it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, put it on my plate"

"No...come here"

Stiles leaned in, unsure of what Derek had up his sleeve. Derek waved the steak in his face, Stiles now had a sour face, with a dead on stare at Derek. Derek cracked a smile and feed the piece to Stiles.

"Mmhh!" Stiles uttered chewing on the steak

"I know, it's really good, huh?"

Derek devoured the rest of the steak and Stiles likewise with his pizza.

"That was good, I wouldn't mind another slice."

"We need to go clean up the room, we arrive in twenty minutes and we need to be up in the mountain by today."

"What? I thought we were getting a room and hiking up the mountain tomorrow?"

"Stiles, we only have two days left we need to find that flower! Did you forget about Scott? The whole reason we're here?"

"No..no of course not, I just thought we had more time."

"Remember, we have to make it back before the full moon. I may have taught Scott how to control the change even on a full moon but with these circumstances, I don't think we should risk it."

"Yeah, you're right I'm honestly more worried about Mr. Argent and what he might do if Scott losses control."

"Yeah,that too"

They headed back to their compartment and tidied up a bit, packing their dirty clothes and double checking everything making sure nothing would get left behind. The voice from the overhead speaker came on to announce they would be arriving shortly. Stiles looked out the window and called Derek over.

"Derek look! We're here"


End file.
